


A good way to start the day

by Yo_Hello_Greetings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Hello_Greetings/pseuds/Yo_Hello_Greetings
Summary: Just a little oneshot of Gabriel and you having lovely morning "sex"





	A good way to start the day

It was probably seven and half, or eight o’clock in the morning. You tightened your hug around Gabriel’s warm body under the covers, only dressed in a black tracksuit pant and shirtless. You however, were only dressed in your panties and a slightly long shirt.

You wanted to stay as comfortable as that, but because you were dreaming about dirty things with your man you woke up a little bit aroused, so you decided that maybe, you could give you a little of fun while your man was sleeping.

You reached your hips to his leg, and started to rub your womanhood to his bended knee. This started to give you the little waves of pleasure, making you more wet than your dreams had made you. You were so focused on the rubbing and the pleasure that you didn’t notice the change in Gabriel’s breath.

“What are you doing?”

You stopped completely, surprised for the sudden situation.

“Oh… heheh…” you smiled and looked guilty at him.

“What were you doing?” he asked again, smiling, asking you what he knew already.

“I just, I was… well you know…”

He took you and placed you on top of him, still lying in bed.

“Gabriel?”

He then covered your mouth with his left hand, and led his right one to your core, still wearing your panties. You gasped when you felt his touch, although didn’t complain, of course. Why the covered mouth though? Not that you minded either.

You breathed heavy through your nose, as you couldn’t pant. He rubbed your clit on circles, stroking it with his thumb, as well as your whole slit with his middle and ring finger, alternating the pressure in some places.

Your head was resting in his chest, feeling his manhood in the lower of your back. But at some point, he let your mouth free when he used both of his hands to raise you a little more so your head now was in the crook of his neck and his bulge right behind your ass. He then continued with his work in your core, but didn’t covered again your mouth, instead, he placed it under your chin, moving it at one side, so he could have place to kiss your neck.

He kissed and sucked and bite in all of it, making lovely noises.

He then stopped caring your parts, and without removing your panties, he budged the crotch so he could have access to your bare cunt, and started to slowly insert his index finger, which entered without difficulty.

“Look at that” he told you “we haven’t use lube, not even saliva, and see how easily it enters.”

He pounded it in and out, stretching your insides, and proceeded to pull out and enter his index and middle finger. This time it was a little more difficult, and you whined in response. Once he had the two fingers inside, he pounded them again in an out, making special effort in your already known sweet spot, and that’s when you started to moan for real.

He used his left hand to grab your left arm, which was lost in the middle of the pleasure not knowing what to do with it, while your right hand was on top of his.

He kept kissing your neck and giving small bites to your ear. He knew you wear near the end, he could tell. So, he stopped.

He sat up in the bed, helping you do the same in front of him, in the middle of his lap. He then proceeded to rub your clit with fast pressure, making you moan hard. You brought back your head to rest it in the crook of his neck, he kissing you in your temple, until you came at last.

You two stayed like that for a moment, you panting, and he resting his chin now on your shoulder. When you had finally started to breathe normally, he brought you again to lay in the bed, placing you next to him this time. You were looking at the ceiling, while he was looking at you, and asked

“¿Qué estas pensando?”

“Estaba pensando… what a good way to start the day” you answered.

He laughed and took you to hug you, kissing you, making a mess with the sheets.

“I love you” you said, hugging him back.

“I love you too” he replied, smiling at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream that I had. Might turn this into an actual fic someday. Maybe.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ¿Qué estas pensando? --> What are you thinking?  
> Estaba pensando... --> I was thinking...


End file.
